jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Movie Spoofs
These are some spoofs of movies made and/or will be by Youtube users like Rtgoh1, Brermeerkat, Tigerman531 and more. Spoofs by Brermeerkat *Hiccup (Aladdin) *The Viking King *Astrid in Wonderland *The Return of the Horned King *Megamind Pan *Hiccup Jones *Hiccupcules *Hiccup, Blu, and Megamind, The Three Muskateers *Astridhontas *The Megamind of Notre Dame *Rise Of The Guardians (Brermeerkat Style) *Erik And Company *Astrid (Mulan) *Beauty and the Dragon *Tangled (Brermeerkat style) *Hiccup And The King Of Thieves *The Viking King 2 Hiccup's Pride *The Berklands (The Land Before Time) *The Viking Story 1 *The Viking Story 2 *The Viking Story 3 *Vikings Don't Dance *The Pebble And The Viking *The Black Cauldron (Brermeerkat Style) *Hiccupzan *Quest For Camelot (Brermeerkat Style) *The Viking King 1 1/2 *Brother Panda *An Adventure Land (An American Tail) *Beauty And The Dragon The Enchanted Christmas *The Viking Age Series *Atlantis The Lost Empire (Brermeerkat Style) *The Little Mer-Vikingness *Hiccup's Christmas Carol *Finding Hiccup *We're Back! A Dragon's Story *How To Train Your Dinosaur *The Great Viking Detective *Wreck It Shrek *Hiccup Hood *Brave (Brermeerkat Style) *Frozen (Brermeerkat Style) Spoofs by Rtgoh1 *Jaden (Aladdin) *Beauty and the God of Chaos (Beauty and the Beast) *Alexis in Wonderland *The Duelist of Notre Dame *The Lorax (rtgoh1 style) *Space Jam (rtgoh1 style) *The Tigress Princess (The Swan Princess) *Megamind Jones *Rio (rtgoh1 style) *Jewel-astasia *Timon the Magnificent *The Duelist and The Lion *The Prince of Egypt (rtgoh2 style) *Atlantis The Lost Empire (rtgoh2 style) *Rise of The Guardians (rtgoh1 style) *The Mask and the Duelist (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Wreck-it Megamind *The Pagemaster (rtgoh3 style) *Frozen (rtgoh3 style) Spoofs by Tigerman531 *Patchaladdin (Aladdin) *The Hunchpuppy of Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *The Pebble and the Puppy (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Rise of the Guardians (Tigerman531 style) *The Lorax (Tigerman531 style) *The Return of Steele (The Return of Jafar) *Space Jam (Tigerman531 style) *Patch, Jiji and Mr. Whiskers: The Three Musketeers *Patch and Collette in Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland) *Patch the Red Nosed Dalmatian Puppy *Patchaladdin and The King of Thieves *Patchules (Hercules) *Toy Story (Tigerman531 Style) *Toy Story 2 (Tigerman531 Style) *Toy Story 3 (Tigerman531 Style) *The Pagemaster (Tigerman531 Style) *Beauty and The Beast (Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures style) *Santa Claus is Coming to Town (Tigerman531 style) Spoofs by SuperJNG18 *The Warthog of Notre Dame *The Dog King *Cartoon Story series *The Sword in the Toon Stone *Robin, Bagheera, and O'Malley: the Three Musketeers *Oladdin (aka Oliver-Aladdin) *The Little Mer-Cat *Rise of the Guardians (SuperJNG18 Style) *Bugs (Shrek) *Circus Lions Don't Dance *Sawyerstasia *Toon Jam *Disney Toons: Back in Action Spoofs by Aaron The Wise '91 *Aarladdin (aka Aaron-Aladdin) *The Black Cauldron (Aaron The Wise '91 style) *Bionicle Mask of Light The Movie ( Aaron The Wise '91style) *Meganstasia (Anastasia) *Seiyacules (Hercules) *Megan in Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland) *Fantasia (Aaron The Wise '91 style) *Megan and The Knight (Lady and The Tramp) *Sleeping Beauty (Aaron The Wise '91 style) *The Pagemaster (Aaron The Wise '91 style) Category:Tigerman531 Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Brermeerkat Category:SuperJNG18